Wedding Bliss
by Moon Angels
Summary: Konichiwa minna-san! I finally got this done! Thanks for the wait! Oh and Ch.5 is rated R.....
1. Default Chapter

  
~**~ Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters! They belong to Clamp!   
Also, make sure you read "Tender Angel" before this or you'll be missing quite a bit^^ enjoy!   
  
  
Wedding Bliss  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Tomoyo-chaaaaaaaan!" was the first thing Tomoyo heard the second she got off the plane and got in the airport. The next thing she knew Sakura had run towards her and locked her in a death-grip hug.  
"Ugh… Sakura-chan… can't… breathe…" Tomoyo struggled to breathe. Sakura let her go.  
"Gomen!" Sakura apologized then turned around to see that Syaoran had finally caught up to her. "Took you long enough." She teased.  
"Well if you wouldn't run so damn fast." he teased back.  
"It's not my fault you're slow!" Tomoyo laughed. It seemed that nothing had changed between those two since she had left.  
"Konichiwa Sakura-chan, Li-kun." Eriol called as he walked up behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo watched in amusement as the couple broke away from their teasing war and stared at Eriol in surprise. He grinned and waved at him.  
"Eriol-kun!" the both exclaimed.  
  
Before heading home… At the ice cream parlor. (Hey! I'm writing this at school before lunch, so I'm hungry! ^^)   
  
"HOOOOEEE???!!!" Sakura screeched loudly after Tomoyo and Eriol had announced their engagement. "You're getting married??!!"  
"It seems so Sakura." Syaoran said grinning. "Congrats." Sakura was in the process of hugging Tomoyo to death for the second time that day. "Whoa Sakura! Let her breathe!" Syaoran said laughing.  
"Arigatou Li-kun." Eriol said grinning as Tomoyo tried to breathe again. He smiled at her. "Well, this went over well."  
"Hai. But of course these two are ecstatic." She replied. "I'm not so sure that my mom will be the same way though." He gulped.  
"Oh boy."  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said grinning.  
  
Tomoyo's House… facing her mom… BUM BUM BUUUUM!!!!!  
  
Promising to meet up later the two groups of couple broke up and headed their own ways. Tomoyo and Eriol headed for Tomoyo's house to break their news to Sonomi. As they got to the gate, Eriol hid behind Tomoyo.  
"You're a little tall to be hiding behind me hun." She said laughing as she pulled him out from behind her. Holding his hand she opened the gate and led him up to the house.  
  
After facing Tomoyo's mom… Tomoyo's room…  
  
"Well, that went over better than I thought it would." Tomoyo said to Eriol as she unpacked. He laughed.  
"Yup. She only yelled for a little bit, but then she decided that it was alright and gave in." he replied. He sat on her bed and watched her unpack since she wouldn't let him help. After she was done she kicked him out of her room so she could get ready for the double date they had planned with Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Aw… why can't I stay?" he joked. She stuck her tongue out at him, shut the door and began to get ready.  
  
After the Double Date… Tomoyo's room at Midnight…  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol finally arrived back at Tomoyo's around eleven-thirty. That evening they had gone out to dinner with Sakura and Syaoran then gone to Syaoran's apartment. While Eriol and Syaoran caught up on things, Sakura and Tomoyo had begun to discuss the wedding plans. They spent a few hours together, then Tomoyo and Eriol went back to Tomoyo's.   
"Well that was fun." Tomoyo said smiling at him.  
"Hai." He replied. He pulled her closer for a deep kiss. They spent the next twenty minutes or so kissing and talking on and off. Then Eriol gently pushed Tomoyo onto the bed and lay over her, continuing to kiss her.  
"You know… we're supposed to wait until after the wedding…" she told him teasingly. He grinned.  
"Oh hell with it." She laughed.  
"Alright." He continued to kiss her and they slowly undressed each other and made love for the first time.  
  
  
Konichiwa!! So how do you like the sequel so far? I'm having fun writing it! ^^ The next chapter may take a few days since I'm recruiting Cacia and Nicki to help out with the wedding to add a little more humor to it. They've given me a few ideas for it… Well, thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next part! And I   
Have got the GREATEST! or at least in my opinion, surprise for the wedding!!! Muahaha! Only Cacia and I know... Nicki doesn't know either!! ^^  
  
-Moon Angels  
  
  
  



	2. Wedding Bliss Ch.2

Wedding Bliss  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Four days before the wedding!!  
  
"Achoo!" Tomoyo awoke abruptly, sat up in bed and sneezed three times more.   
"Ughh…" Eriol moaned, rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head to block out the sound of her sneezing. Tomoyo sneezed four times more. "Geez! Someone must really be talking about you!" he said sitting up and grinning at her. She sneezed again.  
"I think I'b caching a code." She said.  
"Sure sounds like it." He replied pressing his hand to her forehead. "You have a fever too." Gently pushing her back down onto the bed, he got up and started for the kitchen.   
"Unnnn…" Tomoyo groaned laying on her side. "This sucks." A few minutes later, Eriol came back with some cold medicine.  
"Perfect time to catch a cold love." He said chuckling a little as she gagged on the horrible taste of the medicine. She glared at him.  
"It'd not like I chose to cach a code! I hate beind sick." She replied a little grouchy. Smiling, he kissed her forehead and pushed her back down onto the bed.  
"Get some rest now. Only four days until our wedding." He told her, not that he needed to. Mumbling, Tomoyo closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
Morning of the Wedding.... (the moment you've all been waiting for!!)   
  
Tomoyo looked out the window of the room in which she was changing into her   
wedding gown. She could see and hear the gently crashing of the waves against the shore. Smiling, she was glad that she and Eriol had decided to get married on the beach.  
"Hey Tomoyo! Enough with the daydreaming! There's only and hour before your wedding and you still haven't gotten your dress on." Sakura said teasingly.  
"Huh? Oh right." Tomoyo replied snapping out of her daydreaming. She began to change into the white gown she had designed herself. It took her a total of fifteen minutes to do so. With the help of Sakura she put on some light make-up.  
"Excited?" Sakura asked once they were both ready.  
"Hai... a little nervous too." Tomoyo admitted. "Weddings are always so serious!" Sakura thought for a moment and grinned.  
"I have an idea on how to loosen things up." she said. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh-oh." Sakura laughed and told her her plan.  
  
Outside, Wedding about to Start!!! (and my surprise. ^^)  
  
Tomoyo glanced around the beach, most specifically around the area where her and   
Eriol's wedding would be taking place in a few seconds. The chairs set up for the audience were decorated by flowing lavender and black ribbons. Up at the alter stood Eriol, looking quite handsome in his black tux. The alter was decorated with cherry blossoms and red and white roses. Laid out before Tomoyo and her bridesmaids was a beautiful, long, lavender carpet. Tomoyo took a deep breath as the music started to play and the bridesmaids started down the aisle in front of her.  
  
In the audience, out of sight of his ex-wife, a black-haired man with violet eyes in his mid 40s proudly watched the daughter he never knew walk down the aisle. Not wanting to be noticed by Sonomi, he quietly left unnoticed. He felt bad about not being around to watch her grow up, but it was a bad decision he had made fifteen years ago.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of Ch.2!!!!! Nicki and Cacia have supplied me with ideas for the wedding and the reception.... ^^  
  
Nicki and Cacia- ~chase Stacey around w/ knife~ How dare you end it that way!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stacey- heh heh... gotta go now!!! jaaa!!!  
  
BTW, Do you guys want me to continue with this or do you not like it? I havent' gotten any reviews for it :(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Wedding Bliss Ch.3

Wedding Bliss  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
About to drive away, the man realized that he at least owed his daughter an explanation to his disappearance 15 years ago. She had only been three when he left, too young to really understand why. Getting out of his car he slowly headed back to where his daughter's wedding was taking place.  
  
Back to our happy little spot on the beach!! ^^  
  
The couple had already exchanged their bows and the ceremony was almost over. Tomoyo glanced out of the corner of her eye at her maid of honor. I wonder if Sakura's really gonna go through with. She thought suppressing a giggle. Probably not. Eriol raised an eyebrow at the two girls wondering what they were planning. Then he decided that he really didn't want to know.  
"Does anyone object tot this wedding? Speak now or forever hold you peace." The priest said.  
"I Do!" Sakura said with a big grin on her face. Everyone looked at her questioningly, wondering why the maid of honor was objecting. "I banged the bride in the closet five minutes before the wedding!" (Thanks to Acacia for that idea ^^) Tomoyo laughed. Eriol and Syaoran stared, shocked at their girlfriends before realizing it was a joke. They joined the girls' laughter. The people in the audience stared while the priest looked horrified. Tomoyo was finally able to step laughing and explaining that it was all a joke and to proceed with the wedding. The priest slightly recovered and the other three were able to step laughing.   
"Uh.. you may, um, kiss the bride." The priest stuttered, glad for it to be over. Eriol grinned at Tomoyo who grinned back. He lifted her veil and kissed her lips tenderly. She returned the kiss.  
  
  
The Reception!!! Muhahah!  
  
At the reception, people did their best to avoid Sakura. She found it funny.  
"I can't believe you did that." Syaoran commented shaking his head. Eriol grinned teasingly at Tomoyo.  
"Are you sure it was a joke?" he asked.  
"You'll never know." Tomoyo replied back teasingly. She winked at Sakura who winked back.  
"Alright now love, stop flirting with Sakura! It's almost time to hear everyone's speeches." Eriol said, still teasing as he led his new wife over the their table. The cake was also on the table. Eriol stared at it hungrily. "Ooohh.." Tomoyo laughed.   
"You can have all the cake you want later." She told him grinning.  
"How later?" he asked with a wink. She rolled her eyes as he grinned seductively. Sakura then walked up to the microphone and turned it on. Everyone winced as it made a loud squeaking noise.  
"Gomen minna-san!" she apologized. She gave her speech, and then handed the microphone to Syaoran who also gave his speech. Everyone else made his or her speeches also. Just when everybody thought the speeches were over, Tomoyo's father stepped up to the mic. Everyone stared at him wondering who he was, but two people recognized him.  
"Fuko-san???!!!"  
"Otosan??!!!" Sonomi and Tomoyo both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
  
  
Soooo sorry minna-san for ending it there, but I couldn't resist! Some part of me just can't resist to ending chapters this way!! ^^ PLEASE review for the next chapter! Arigatou!  
  
-Daidouji-san  
  
  



	4. Wedding Bliss Ch.4

Wedding Bliss  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Tomoyo stared in shock at the man who was her father. She hadn't seen him since she was three, except for in pictures. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Tears of sadness, anger, and resentment. How dare he leave her mother to raise a child on her own then come to that child's wedding??!! She was only vaguely aware of Eriol's and hand fingers intertwined with hers and his comforting whispers. Suddenly, she couldn't take looking at her father anymore. She shoved Eriol's hand away and fled from the room, tears running down her face, tasting bitter on her tongue. She reached her dressing room and locked herself in. Everyone in the room gave the man accusing glares. Eriol stood up and chased after his upset wife. Fuko followed him and there was an awkward silence in the room.  
  
Tomoyo's dressing room!!  
  
Tomoyo sat on the windowsill and cried. A million thought and accusations ran through her head. Everything that day had been absolutely wonderful until now. She heard a knock at the door.  
"Tomoyo? Can I come in?" Eriol's concerned voice came through the door.  
"H… h… hai…" she managed to say through her sobs. He came in, shut the door behind him, and locked it. Smiling worriedly, he waked over to her and she embraced him tightly. He stroked her back as she cried into his shoulder.  
"Shh…" he whispered, gently rocking her back and forth. "It'll be alright…" She cried softly for a few more minutes and slowly came to a stop. He gently lifted her chin with her fingers and smiled at her. She smiled back.   
"Arigatou." She whispered.  
"You alright?" he whispered back.  
"A little… thanks to you." She replied, kissing him. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss. They continued it for awhile until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Tomoyo? Can I talk to you?" her father's voice rang out hopefully.  
"Do you want to talk to him or do you want me to get rid of him?" Eriol asked, slightly annoyed. He cast a glare at the closed door. She sighed.  
"I guess I'll talk to him… otherwise he won't leave me along." She sighed. He smiled sympathetically at her.  
"Alright love." He said, kissing her lightly.  
"Wait outside please?" she asked him.  
"Of course." He smiled, mouthed good luck, and unlocked and opened the door. As he walked out and her father walked in, he muttered to the older man. "Don't you dare touch or hurt her." Glancing back towards Eriol a little nervously, Fuko shut the door behind him and turned towards his daughter.   
"Tomoyo… I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I figured I at least owe you and explanation." (ok Acacia, you can pretend that he's an international spy and this is his cover up story ^^) Her amethyst eyes turned cold and indifferent.   
"You're right, I don't want to talk to you… say what you must then leave." She said emotionlessly.  
"I'm really sorry for leaving you and you mother… I just wasn't thinking straight when I left… By the time I realized my mistake, Sonomi wouldn't let me come back… can't really blame her though." He tried to lighten the mood by laughing but Tomoyo's eyes just widened in disbelief and she turned her back to him. "I'm not asking you to forgive me Tomoyo-" he continued, but was cut off by her.  
"That's good because I won't ever forgive you. And by the way, just why the hell do you think you can call me "Tomoyo"?! I don't know you, I never will… it's Daidouji-san to you." She said coldly. He smiled sadly.  
"I figured you'd say something like that… that's alright though. I didn't expect you to be happy to see me. I'll leave now so you can go back to your wedding reception." He said as he left. Tomoyo didn't even look back at him. After he had left, Eriol re-entered the room and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. She tilted her head back slightly and rested her cheek against his, and put her arms over his. They held each other in silence for a few minutes.  
"Well, we better head back before everyone starts to worry." She said breaking the comfortable silence.  
"You sure you're up to a party right now?" he asked.  
"Hai… I'm not going to let my father ruin the happiest day of our lives." She said turning around to face him. He smiled and kissed her softly.  
"Alright then." He said. They took each others hands and headed back to the reception together.  
  
  
  
Konichiwa minna-san!!! Wow… that sorta a depressing chapter for me to write! ^^ Don't worry, the next chapter is happier. Even thought I'm stuck halfway through it! ARRGGHH!! Writers block sucks! Ah well… I'll think of something… anyway I'll stop rambling now! Thanks for reading and please review! Only 2 ppl have done so as of now…. ~sniff~ Ja ne!!!  
  
-Daidouji-san  



	5. Wedding Bliss Ch.5

~**~ Konichiwa minna-san!!! This is the last chapter to this! ^^ Yay! I finally finished it. Arigatou for reading!!  
  
Oh yeah! A little warning! The end of this chapter is rated R… just to let you know… don't wanna get yelled at for not giving a warning! Ja ne!  
  
Wedding Bliss  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
As they re-entered the room, Sakura ran over to Tomoyo and embraced her in a brief hug.  
"Are you okay?" she asked her worriedly.  
"Hai. I'm fine." Tomoyo replied, forcing a smile. Sakura smiled back. "Let's just pretend that never happened and go on with the reception." She said taking Eriol's hand and leading him back to their table. Sakura went up to the mic.  
"Konichiwa again minna-san. The bride says to forget about what happened earlier and to have a good time… soo… if everyone is done with their speeches… let's go on to the cake!"  
"Cake!!" Kero exclaiming, jumping out of seemingly nowhere.   
"Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo laughed. Grinning mischievously, she stood up and went around to the other side of the table. Eriol saw the grin and knew she was up to something. She picked up the knife for the cake, pretended she was going to cut it but shoved the whole thing onto Eriol. The cake splattered all over him and the only part of him not covered in cake was his feet. He sat there blinking in confusion while everyone else laughed.  
"You ruined a perfectly good cake!" Kero sobbed in disbelief. Tomoyo grinned at her husband's confused face. Finally recovering, he got up and chased Tomoyo around the room. Tomoyo shrieked and took off running the best she could in her dress. Everyone continued laughing as Eriol chased her out the door.   
  
  
On the beach!!!! ^^  
  
Tomoyo ran until she had reached the shore. Not wanting to get her dress wet, she stopped and turned to face Eriol who came up behind her grinning. She laughed at the sight of her cake-covered husband. He slowly advanced towards her.  
"Don't you dare!" she warned between her giggles.   
"Oh, but I do…" he said stepping up to her. He pushed her backwards into the water and tried to back away, but she caught his arm and drug him down with her.  
"Eriol!" she scolded as she got her head above the water, which went up to her shoulders. He came up in front of her grinning, the cake washed off him.  
"That's what you get." He told her, leaning in to kiss her. She splashed water at him. "Oi!" he exclaimed, splashing her back. They got into a water fight that lasted about fifteen minutes. When it had ended, Eriol pulled her close to him and kissed her. She returned the kiss.  
  
A little curious as to where the newly-weds had disappeared to, everyone from the reception moved outside to find them making out in the water. The two were too caught up in each other to notice the crowd that had begun to observe them. After a few minutes, someone whistled at them, catching their attention. They broke apart quickly and both turned a bright shade of crimson.  
"Hey you two! Whacha doin? Ditching the rest of the reception and moving on to the honeymoon?" Sakura called out, grinning. They came out of the water, both dripping wet. It was then that Tomoyo realized that her wedding dress was soaking wet.  
"Argh! Good thing I have a change of clothes!" she said. The crowd broke ulp and went back inside. Tomoyo went to her dressing room to change with Eriol following behind her.  
"Can't I help you change?" he asked, grinning. She laughed.  
"No way!" she told him. "Besides, you wouldn't be much help anyway." She shut the door and locked it. Eriol grinned to himself.  
"Ha! She thinks she can lock me out? I'm not a powerful sorcerer for no reason!" he used his magic to unlock the door and opened it. Tomoyo was not surprised.  
"I figured you'd do that. She told him grinning. She found the change of clothes she had brought just in case and started to change. The dress wasn't as dressy as her wedding gown, but it would do. "You're just going to have to be wet." She told him teasingly. He grinned and moved to hug her. She stepped back. "Don't touch me! You're all we and I don't have another change of clothes!"  
"What about me?" he asked. "Do I have to freeze to death?"  
"Yup." She said. Grinning she pulled out the extra tux she had brought and tossed it at him. He caught it, stuck his tongue out at her and changed. Tomoyo walked over to the table where there was a mirror and her make-up. She ran a brush through her wet, waist-length hair and fixed her make-up. By the Eriol had finished changing.   
"Alright." Tomoyo said. "Let's try this again… for the third time." Eriol laughed and took her arm and led her out.   
  
Back out with Everyone else!  
  
The next few hours of the reception went on without too much incident. The couple had opened their wedding gifts. They had received many useful things for the two of them and Tomoyo had received a few useful things to wear on their honeymoon. After that, Tomoyo and Eriol enjoyed their first dance as a married couple. Then the dancing was open to anyone and wine and food was served. After Sakura and Tomoyo were tired from all the dancing they had done with Syaoran and Eriol, they challenged each other to a duel. It was a duel to see who could drink the most glasses of wine without getting totally wasted. Eriol and Syaoran had been a little skeptical about it, but allowed the girls to do it after they had promised to let them supervise. Tomoyo stopped after getting a little tipsy on her third glass, not wanting to end up forgetting what happened later that night between her and Eriol. After five glasses and clearly being drunk, Syaoran made Sakura stop.  
"Good thing the reception will be over soon." Syaoran commented as he kept a close eye on his drunk girlfriend who was laughing loudly with a tipsy Tomoyo. Eriol laughed.  
"Good thing." Both of them kept an eye on the two girls making sure they didn't get themselves into trouble. Eriol turned to Syaoran to talk to him for a second, both taking their eyes off the two girls for a minute. When they looked back at them, they were gone.  
"Damnit!" Syaoran cursed, looking around for them frantically. "Where the hell could they have gone to in just a few minutes?"  
"I have no clue." Syaoran got up and took off one way to look for them, while Eriol went the opposite way. They met yup about fifteen minutes later with no luck Syaoran was beginning to get pissed off. Suddenly Sakura came running up to Eriol, thinking he was Syaoran and kissed him.  
"I love you Syao-chan!" she said breaking away from him and twirling around in circles. Eriol stared at her. Tomoyo giggled.  
"You just kissed my husband! Tee hee!" Tomoyo said. Syaoran stopped Sakura from spinning around.  
"I'm Syaoran! You just kissed Eriol-kun!" he told her, a little pissed off.  
"Oh." She giggled. "Okay." She kissed him. "There, all better now!" She tried to pull away from him but he held onto her tightly. (The credit for whole Tomoyo and Sakura drunk thing goes to Nicki! ^^)  
"Oh no. You're not going anywhere." He told her.  
"Aww… Syao-chan? Onegai? (spelling?)" She pleaded. He shook his head.  
"Nope. You're staying right here." Meanwhile, Eriol was having similar problems with Tomoyo.  
"You were just fine a minute ago." He told her. "You only had three glasses right?"  
"Uh… nope!" she giggled again. "Sakura and I found some more!"  
"Greaaaat…." Eriol commented as he looked over at Syaoran.  
"Right now, I think we should knock them unconscious." He said. Eriol laughed, then shook his head.  
"I couldn't do that." He replied. "The reception's almost over, so let's just hold onto them until it's over.  
  
  
After the Reception!!!!   
  
"Uh… my head." Tomoyo moaned. She and Eriol had returned to their apartment they got two weeks before their wedding about four hours earlier. (AHH!!! Writing w/ an orange pen is VERY blinding! ^^) Tomoyo had recovered okay from being drunk, but Sakura ended up passing out on the walk home, so Syaoran had had to carry her home. Tomoyo luckily made it back okay and abruptly flung herself into the middle of their bed and instantly fell asleep. She didn't even bother to change. Now she was awake and had a headache.  
"You probably won't be doing that again any time soon, ne love?" he asked her, chuckling a little. He mocked fear as she cast a glare at him, which made her laugh.  
"Tsk Tsk. The almighty sorcerer is afraid of his wife." She teased.  
"Am not." He defended, closing the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.  
"Prove it." She whispered.  
"I'll take that challenge." He replied deliberately keeping his lips centimeters from hers. She tried to move forward to kiss him, but he pulled back teasingly. "Hmm… maybe we should watch a movie instead." She gave him an incredulous look.  
"Nani??!!" she cried. "I don't think so!" he grinned.  
"You sure about that? I have the greatest movie… Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail. (Credits to whoever made/owns that movie!! Don't sue me for using it ^^)  
"Mou...! Hiiragizawa-san!" she scolded harshly. Eriol winced.  
"Ouch. Alright, you win." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, gently at first, then more deeper. She kissed him back with all the passion she had. She felt his hands move up her back to find the zipper that kept her dress on her slim body. After unzipping the dress, he pulled the sleeves of it off her arms and pulled the rest of it off her, leaving nothing on her except for her undergarments. He pushed her back onto the bed and lay down on tope of her, careful not to put his full weight on her. He moved his lips from hers to her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. When she finished she tossed it to the ground then unbuttoned and removed his pants leaving him with only his boxers on. When he fumbled with the clasp to her bra she giggled.  
"You had this problem the first time we did this." She teased.  
"Oh hush." He teased back, shutting her up by covering her mouth with his. A few minutes later he had finally gotten it undone. She moaned softly as he kissed her breasts. After a couple minutes of this he quieted her cries of pleasure by pressing his lips firmly against hers. He then removed her panties as she removed his boxers. Finally free of their clothing, he entered her body causing her to moan a mixture of pleasure and pain into his mouth. As the night wore on the two made love for the first time as a married couple. Their souls and hearts would be forever combined as one.  
  
  
The End!!!  
  
  
Well, that's it! Thank you all sooooo much for reading!   
  
And special thanks to Joanne, Christina Liang, Rukawa Kaeko, Lady Rapidash, and Ceaira for reviewing!   
  
Now I need another Tomoyo and Eriol idea! Muahahah! I'll let ya know if I come up with one! Ja ne minna-san!!  
  
-Daidouji-san  



End file.
